Galactian: Battle of Bracelets
Galactian:Battle of bracelets is an upcoming game about the fight against spacial and temporal gods. There are some characters (the "Golden Guardians") who try to balance the power of the gods. But this game "Aingeru the green angel" is the start of the adventure. Story Aingeru is a intelligent boy who had a strange dream about a green angel. When he woke up he was wearing a bracelet with a green gem. It looks strange but he thought his mother has worn it to him. But one day a strange person appeared with a dark bracelet like his. Aingeru had the intuition that he had to use that when the other person revealed who was he. Aingeru touched his bracelet and he unleached the power of the bracelet. He had to fight against the dark bracelet but he can't control his power yet. Then, a girl appeared and helped Aingeru. She is the blue bracelet and she's called Ainhoa. She explained him what is this magic. They are Golden Guardians. Afterwards a girl with other dark bracelet attacked Aingeru. She is called Inferna, the red dark bracelet. And she said that dark bracelets are known as "Chaos Guardians" and they must make wars against the gods. Now he is able to fight vs her: IT'S YOUR TURN! Inferna is a Lv. 2-Enemy that you must win. When you win, you give a letter from Forestia City. A Quest Bracelet is waiting for you, so you decide to go to Forestia City. When you arrive there are two bracelets in the Quest Palace. They are Pablo (Lv.4)and Xavier (Lv.3). They have the Forest Icon and they ask you a battle. You can decide who will be your rival. When you win you will be able to come into the Quest Palace. The quest bracelet is Lydia, a bracelet with a leaf style and Level 6. If you win she will give you the Forest Icon. When you leave out of the palace you meet Elena. She needs help because a Dark Bracelet is attacking her. His name is Garone (Lv. 9) and you fight against him. When you win she gives you the Chaos Sword. You will be able to go to Candler City or Basic City. If you go to Candler City you must stop in Golondi Lake where Drake and another bracelet are looking for something when Drake see you. You will fight against him (Lv. 11). Now you will be able to go to Candler City and Misty City. Chandelia is the Quest Bracelet (Lv. 10) from the first city and Mistie (Lv. 13) is from the second. Rachel will need help if you go to Basic City. She needs to go across the Winder Forest where a lot of Dark Soldiers will attack you. When you arrive to Basic City you will fight against her (Lv. 8). You have to fight agaist Basilio (Lv. 12) and obtain the Base Icon. Characters Styles A style is a type of energy which has each attack and ever bracelet. There are 20 styles of energy: *Fire energy *Water energy *Leaf energy *Electric energy *Wind energy *Stone energy *Ice energy *Metal energy *Glass energy *Dragon energy *Bug energy *Ground energy *Ghost energy *Strong energy *Mind energy *Toxic energy *Music energy *Cosmos energy *Shadow energy *Light energy Places *Mountain Village *Forestia City *Candler City *Green Palace *Basic City *Crystalia City *Aurora City *Misty Town *Burghale City *Stonian Ville *Waterness City *Mysteria Forest *Blue Palace *Cosmus City *Trypical City *Taus Village *Frontier Mount *Frontier City Gallery Aingeru.PNG|Aingeru Ainhoa.PNG|Ainhoa Pablo.PNG|Pablo DrakeA.PNG|Drake Inferna.PNG|Inferna Elena.PNG|Elena Rachel.PNG|Rachel Bruno.PNG|Bruno Category:Alange's Games